


时间漏洞

by Indiges_JE



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody - Fandom, Queen - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiges_JE/pseuds/Indiges_JE
Summary: 布莱恩梅去剧组探班时候住在桂林隔壁
Relationships: Brian May/Gwilym Lee
Kudos: 1





	时间漏洞

布莱恩梅去剧组探班时候住在桂林隔壁。他们房间的阳台是通着的。半夜时候桂林溜去布莱恩梅的房间偷出那把十二弦跑到阳台上练琴。虽然桂林刚进来的时候布莱恩梅就迷迷糊糊知道了点什么，但半梦半醒的老梅也没说啥就继续睡了。

第二天梅醒得早，起来时候发现阳台灯还亮着，于是就去看。高高瘦瘦的桂林乖乖巧巧团成一团窝在摇椅里练琴。似乎是因为弹不出什么而正自己生着气。老梅从他背后过去把桂林揽在怀里教他那段琴要怎么弹。虽然梅的举动吓得桂林差点跳出去，但桂林还是安安静静的靠在梅怀里听他讲琴。桂林总是小心翼翼地对待那把琴，就像桂林也总是小心翼翼的看着老梅。老梅总不觉得自己该是接受这种眼神的人，可他喜欢桂林这么看着他。

那天桂林弹到连和弦都不出声了。老梅就抓着他的左手看。指尖血红血红的。老梅就抱着桂林舔他指尖的血。桂林顺水推舟地回头去吻老梅。趁天还没亮，桂林把老梅带回房间把老梅睡了。那段时间桂林经常趁着夜晚溜去老梅的房间，他们弹琴看星星天南海北的扯一切，他们接吻上床睡成一团然后趁天亮之前从阳台离开。只是他们从没跟彼此谈论过他们之间的关系，老梅也没看桂林再练过那一段曲子。电影拍到那一段的时候老梅特意去了现场，桂林抱着一把型号一样的十二弦和他的乐队一遍就弹过了那段曲子。抓马困四个人有模有样的站在台上闪着光，不知道是像是困当年的样子，还是扎扎实实真像个摇滚乐队了。那段演奏完美到布莱恩梅都要跟着剧组给他鼓掌。老梅一边惊讶这孩子居然这么棒了，一边隐隐觉得自己失去了点什么。

后来桂林也还去找他，他们也还跟彼此睡跟彼此亲。哪怕电影拍完也宣传完也领完奖，他们关系也一直很好。他们不再经常见面，即使见面也只能聊聊天吃顿饭就走。可是桂林还是一直会把身边跟困有关的事情给老梅讲。他们隔着手机，像以前一样给彼此分享身边的音乐和星空。

他们拍完很久之后，老梅再拿着那把十二弦上巡演舞台的时候，突然发现琴弦上隐隐的血色。他走到台前面坐下。和每个晚上一样跟大家打招呼，和全场大合唱Love of My Life和‘39。唱到for my life still ahead的时候，他突然意识到：生命里有那么些人，纵使他不错过和他们在一起的任何一分一秒，他们之间也不可逾越的时差。不管他怎么呼喊怎么挽留，那些人都回不来了。

李桂林跟所有人一起站在台下看着他。桂林搓搓左手的指尖，那里的茧已经厚厚的一层层堆起来，怕不是就算用刀划也不会再出血了。

后来的后来，那把十二弦换了新的琴弦，电影里唯一用到那把琴的‘39连删减片段都没进。老梅又经历很多事上很多次台，桂林又经历很多人演很多角色。最懂得time happens的老梅永远是最不懂time happens的人。在镜头前和太多人演绎过无数种我爱你李桂林唯独没跟布莱恩梅交换过任何一句爱语。


End file.
